The Melody of Eternity
by Chairmann Meoow
Summary: Lady Cristopher não se interessava por seres humanos. Será que algum dia alguém poderia mudar isso? ..::RosettexChrno::..


Domo minna-san. Primeira fic de Chrno, com a música Sayonara Solitaire/Sayonara Solitia. Espero que gostem.

Sinopse: Lady Cristopher não se interessava por seres humanos. Será que algum dia alguém poderia mudar isso? ..::RosettexChrno::..

**AVISO: vou usar uma linguagem mais formal, pois é uma história entre uma família de pessoas nobres, então tem coisas que vai ficar meio difícil, mas eu explico nas notinhas xD.**

_**The Melody of Eternity**_

"_Seres humanos. Assim como nascem, morrem."_ Uma garota loira de olhos cuja cor lembrava o céu, resmungava. _"Então para que foram criados?"_

"_Rosette!"_ Uma mulher também loira, mas com olhos tão negros que lembravam a noite, criticara a criança. _"Que conversa é essa criança? Não tens que pensar em coisas assim."_

"_Chegais disso, minha filha." _Um homem moreno, de olhos cuja cor eram iguais aos da menina, também reprova a atitude da pequena dama. _"Vá para teu quarto e pense sobre o que disseste menina. Hei! Você, criado. Leve-a."_

A garota, de nome Rosette, seguiu para seu quarto, juntamente do criado.

"_Como se chamas?" _Disse. Se referia ao garoto que a acompanhava. Ele deveria ser um ou dois anos mais velhos que a garota, e possuía olhos vermelhos e cabelos num tom de roxo. _"Responda-me garoto. Quem és?"_

"_Sou apenas um criado."_ Respondeu educadamente o garoto. _"Chamo-me Chrno."_

"_Serás meu criado exclusivo."_ Afirmou a garota, contente. _"Servirás somente a mim."_

"_Como assim, Lady Cristopher?"_ Chrno parecia um pouco amedrontado com a atitude repentina da garota.

"_Simples. Peço a papai para seres meu criado."_ A garota parecia calma. _"Serás como uma espécie de guarda-costas, pois terás que estar sempre ao meu lado. Isso se concordares, claro."_

"_Podeis contar comigo Lady Cristopher."_ O criado respondeu com firmeza.

"_Só um detalhe."_ Rosette contestou. _"Chame-me pelo nome. Chame-me de Rosette."_

**Daisuki to omou kara ne **

**kizutsu ittari tomadottari**

"_Eu digo que gosto muito de você_

_Apesar de ferirmos os sentimentos um do outro, _

_por isto fico confuso"_

**Tsumetai hoho wo yose atte**

**kokoro ga umareta**

**Itsumo ima sugu ni aitai**

"_Vamos juntar nossos rostos gelados_

_E assim fazer nascer um sentimento mais forte..._

_Quero te encontrar o mais rápido possível"_

"_Certo." _Disse um homem. _"Poderás ter Chrno como teu criado, Rosette."_

"_Muito obrigada, pai." _A garota agradeceu

"_E, você."_ Disse se referindo a Chrno. _"Deis um jeito dessa garota parar com tal mania que tens."_

"_Sim, senhor Cristopher."_

"_Ótimo. Podeis ir."_

Rosette guiou Chrno até um jardim. Um jardim que estava escondido por altas paredes e trancado por uma grande porta(1).

"_Aqui está meu grandioso segredo." _Proferiu Rosette. _"Este é meu Jardim Secreto."_

"_É realmente maravilhoso, Rosette."_

Chrno estava maravilhado. Como uma garota que era repleta de falta de interesse nos humanos poderia ter criado aquilo sozinha?

Parecia um sonho. Afinal, o jardim de Lady Cristopher lembrava o paraíso. O paraíso que Chrno tinha abandonado havia muito.

**Mukuchi ni naruhodo suki yo**

**yasashi sa doushitara mieru no**

_"Te amo tanto a ponto de perder as palavras..._

_O que preciso fazer para que você enxergue meu carinho?"_

**Dakishimete motto tsuyoku**

**atataka na mune wo shinjiru yo**

"_Me abrace mais forte_

_E então acreditarei em seu grande coração"_

Logo faria um mês que era servo de Rosette. Um mês antes do aniversário da menina. Chrno preocupava-se. O que daria a menina?

Decidiu ir até a cidade. Queria procurar um presente para a menina. Mas queria que fosse um presente decente.

Parou em frente a uma joalheria.

Entrou.

Meia hora depois saiu de lá com uma caixa preta e a colocou no bolso. Tinha algo que precisava contar a ela, e contaria no dia em que entregasse a pequena caixa à pequena filha do Duque Cristopher, Lady Rosette.

O tempo passara rápido, para a infelicidade de Chrno, e logo chegou o dia do aniversário da garota. Agora a menina loira fazia 15 anos. E era hora de lhe revelar seu segredo.

"_Lady Cristopher." _Chrno chamou a menina. _"Preciso falar com a senhorita."_

"_Chrno? Por qual motivo me desobedeces? Já lhe ordenei chamar-me de Rosette."_

"_Perdoa-me duquesa, mas tenho algo importante a tratar com a senhorita."_

"_Fales, mas após isso esqueça esta formalidade toda. Afinal somos amigos, sim?"_

Amigos.

Essa palavra mexera com o garoto de cabelos roxos. Ele nunca esperara ouvir isso da menina.

Não. Ele jamais esperara ouvir tal palavra de ninguém.

"_Duvido que irá querer ter-me como amigo depois do que irei lhe contar."_

"_Do que estais falando?" _A garota se assustara. _"Não me interessa se eres um ser humano ou não. Pouco me importa o que ou como és. Sabe por quê? Por que __**eu te amo **__Chrno! __**Eu te amo**__!"_

"_Eu sou um demônio Rosette."_

"_Algum problema nisso? Ninguém pode controlar o amor."_

"_Rosette... Eu tenho pouco tempo de vida..."_

"_Como assim?"_ Rosette exaltou-se.

"_Não tenho mais meu chifres, minha fonte de poder e de vida... Sem eles não posso viver por muito tempo..."_

"_Podemos fazer um contrato."_

"_Como?"_

"_Dividirei minha vida com você, mas em troca deverás prometer-me algo."_

"_Não... Não quero que morras! Porque eu também te amo!"_

"_Chrno. Este é o Relógio da Vida(2)."_ Disse, tirando um relógio do bolso. _"Ele marcará o tempo que me resta."_

"_Rosette, não."_

"_Cale-se Chrno. Eu já decidi-me. Irei dividir minha vida contigo. Mas a promessa que terás que me fazer é que, quando eu morrer, irás morrer junto comigo. Irás ficar ao meu lado até o último momento de minha vida."_

"_Claro que prometo."_

"_Beije-me. E isso será a prova de nosso contrato."_

E Chrno a beijou. Um beijo tímido, porém apaixonado.

"_A partir de hoje, nós dois somos um só." _

**Sayonara solitia **

_...Dando adeus para a solidão..._

**Ashita e**

_...E seguindo para o amanhã..."_

Um ano se passara desde aquele dia. Rosette agora tem 16 anos.

Teria. Se estivesse viva.

Ela foi encontrada morta, havia uma semana.

Lady Christopher usava o anel que Chrno havia lhe dado. Há um ano atrás. No dia em que fizeram o pacto.

Um belíssimo anel de ouro, com uma safira.

Azul como os olhos dela.

No dia em que foi encontrada estava ao lado de Chrno.

Apesar de tudo, havia **paz** nos olhos dos dois.

Não apenas paz, mas tinha algo que mostrava que os dois tinham sido felizes. Felizes um ao lado do outro.

Mostrava que eles se amavam.

Era um expressão bonita de se ver. Mas era triste, devido às circunstâncias em que era vista.

Só dia algo que estragava essa cena, além dos dois estarem mortos.

Chrno estava com uma faca na mão, e com um corte no peito.

Suicídio.

A promessa feita há um ano atrás, fora cumprida.

E, ao fundo, tocava a melodia que Rosette tanto amava.

A melodia da caixinha de música que a garota ganhara de seu pai no seu aniversário de cinco anos.

A mesma caixinha de música que Rosette carregara junto consigo, quando fugira com Chrno.

A melodia de 'Sayonara Solitia'.

**Daisuki na hito dakara ne sobani iru mamotteru**

_"É uma pessoa que amo demais_

_Que está sempre ao meu lado, que quero proteger"_

**Anata e tsunagaru daichi ni umerete yokatta**

"_Agradeço por ter nascido neste mundo_

_Em que estou junto de você..."_

Tá legal. Uma tentativa. Não tá muito boa, mas tá valendo.

Mesmo achando horrível, sinceramente gostei dela.

Primeira fic de Chrno Crusade, então me perdoem x.x.

Sayonara Solitia é o encerramento desse anime tão perfeito e a música que eu usei aqui.

A versão da música que eu usei é a versão que foi tocada no último episódio, com essa última parte (nos outros episódios, parava onde fala Sayonara Solitia Ashita E).

Notas:

(1) Pra quem não sabe, é uma descrição do jardim do filme "O Jardim Secreto".

(2) Nome do relógio dela no anime/mangá.


End file.
